Secretos del corazón
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 4x13 Cuarentena. Jennifer y Sheppard están en un terrible peligro. Tras la llegada de Mckay y Lorne, Ronon debe encontrar una forma de salvarlos antes que los wraith los maten. ¿Podrá hacerlo a tiempo o tendrá que hacer algún horrible sacrificio?
1. Chapter 1

"No ha sido para tanto. Casi no te he tocado." John y Ronon salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, mientras Ronon se cubría la herida del brazo, que sangraba ligeramente.

"Nunca se sabe, tal vez es más grave de lo que parece. Será mejor que Jen… que la doctora Keller le eche una ojeada." John miró a su amigo extrañado. Rono llevaba ya unos días comportándose de un forma muy peculiar y el coronel todavía no sabía porque era.

"Ronon, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Ronon se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. "No se, es que hace unos días que actúas de una forma muy extraña." Si conocía bien a su amigo, John ya debería saber que, si realmente le sucedía algo, Ronon no se lo iba a decir así como así. Tal y como había esperado Ronon no le dijo nada. "Muy bien, pues nada, me voy a comer, luego nos vemos. Recuerda que salimos a las siete." John comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo en seco. "Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba, ya que vas a la enfermería dile a Keller que tiene que venir con nosotros, la coronel Carter lo ha dicho esta mañana."

"¿Por qué tiene que venir con nosotros?" Si alguna vez John se había preguntado como actuaría Ronon cuando estuviera nervioso, este era un buen momento para recordar, pues nunca lo había escuchado hablar así y mucho menos hubiera esperado decir de él que parecía estar alterado. "Quiero decir, que la misión es peligrosa, ¿no crees que podría pasarle algo?, no sabe nada de enfrentamientos con los Wraith. Yo creo que no está preparada para eso."

"Ahora es cuando más motivos me das para pensar que te pasa algo. Nunca dijiste eso de Carson cuando vino con nosotros. Algún día tendrá que vivir su primer enfrentamiento con los Wraith, así que más vale que sea ahora que cuando nos ataquen la ciudad otra vez."

Ronon suspiró de forma casi inaudible, tanto que John ni se dio cuenta de ello, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Obviamente no podía decirle el verdadero motivo de su nerviosismo y que realmente no tenía del todo claro cual era.

Bueno, en realidad si que podía decírselo, no habría sido tan difícil decirlo, pero hacerlo hubiera sido como dar por sentado muchas cosas, que no estaba seguro de querer sacar a la luz, hasta estar completamente seguro de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Vale, tu ganas, que venga nosotros, pero si le ocurre algo, será culpa tuya." No estaba seguro de cómo cuanto había sonado eso a una amenaza, pero realmente lo era, no quería que le ocurriera nada malo a Jennifer Keller, aunque sus motivos fueran más allá que los de simple amistad, o de no querer perder a la jefa de medicina de la cuidad.

Finalmente, Ronon se fue hacia la enfermería, mientras John se quedaba allí de pie, mirándolo marchar, confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo y sin saber si le ocurría algo de lo que realmente tuviera que preocuparse.

"John ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces preocupado." John se volvió hacia su derecha, donde había aparecido Teyla.

"No se si me estoy volviendo un poco paranoico, pero ¿no has visto a Ronon comportarse de un modo extraño últimamente?" Para sorpresa de John, su compañera asintió al momento. "¿Qué crees que le ocurre? Yo le acabo de preguntar y no me ha dicho nada."

"No estoy segura, la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada a mi tampoco, por mucho que le he preguntado, pero espero que no sea nada grave. Vamos no te preocupes, el sabe perfectamente que puede contar con nosotros."

"Supongo que tienes razón." John sonrió a su amiga. "¿No te apetecerá comer algo? Porque yo me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Teyla puso ambas manos sobre su vientre, en el interior del cual estaba creciendo su futuro hijo y que nacería en poco tiempo. "Ya he comido hace un rato y normalmente te diría que no tengo hambre, pero en mi estado, creo que va ser verdad eso que decís en la tierra de que estoy comiendo por dos."

"Vamos entonces, creo que las costillas están hoy realmente buenas." Nada más terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta que la cara de Teyla cambiaba de repente y que parecía sentirse mal. "¿Estás bien, no será el bebé, quieres que te lleve a la enfermería o algo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, es que desde que estoy embarazada no puedo oír ni hablar de costillas. No se porque pero me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que las veo o alguien me las nombra." John pasó una mano tras el hombro de ella y ella se dio cuenta que eso siempre le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

"Vale, entonces nada de c… esas cosas, seguro que el salmón ahumado está realmente bueno también." Teyla se echó a reír, agradeciendo el comportamiento de él y como la estaba tratando desde que había aceptado su embarazo y los dos juntos se fueron hacia la cafetería.

- o -

Un momento antes de ver a Ronon entrar en la enfermería, Jennifer Keller se sentía agobiada con tanto trabajo por delante, las últimas investigaciones que compartía con McKay sobre la medicina de los antiguos y tratar al mismo tiempo el último brote de gripe entre un grupo de militares, le hacían no poder tener tiempo para nada más que para trabajar.

Entonces, al levantar la vista, allí estaba Ronon, esperando en la puerta a que ella le prestara atención, literalmente por eso, para que ella le prestara atención. Desde luego no se lo iba a decir de esa forma pero era lo que él sentía y lo que más miedo le daba. Quería que ella se fijara en él, como Ronon se había fijado en la dulce doctora desde hacía cerca de un mes.

El guerrero de Sateda se había enamorado un par de veces en su vida, pero nunca había sentido cosas semejantes a las que rondaban por su cabeza durante esos últimos días y que no estaba del todo seguro si podría controlarlas o si estaban realmente afectando a su rendimiento como guerrero.

"Ronon, ¿otra vez por aquí?" Jennifer tomó el brazo de él para mirar la herida, sin que Ronon dijera nada todavía, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no era nada importante y ya comenzó a relajarse, dentro de sus posibilidades, pues de ninguna forma podía sentirse tranquila mientras corazón latía a mil por hora, teniendo delante al origen de sus frustraciones de las últimas semanas.

"Parece que últimamente pierdes mucho la concentración en tus entrenamientos, ¿no estarás enfermo por algo? Tal vez debería hacerte un par de pruebas para salir de dudas."

Enfermo, lo que se diría enfermo no estaba realmente, si con ello se sentía algún tipo de dolencia física, pero si era totalmente cierto, que padecía una terrible aflicción, para la que sólo había una cura y en la que le aterraba pensar y que tal y como le había dicho Jennifer un momento antes, le hacía perder la concentración en los entrenamientos.

"No, estoy bien de verdad, tal vez un poco cansado después de las últimas misiones pero no estoy enfermo. Seguro que con un poco de sueño todo se arregla. Gracias de todas formas por tu preocupación."

Ronon prefirió no pensar en lo que eso de soñar podía significar, llevaba demasiados días soñando las mismas cosas una y otra vez, cosas sumamente agradables, placenteras y en las que realmente le gustaba pensar, pero que por otro lado le aterraba que tuviera que tener que contarle a la doctora Keller todos aquellos sueños, ¿no sería mejor llamarlos fantasías?, que rondaban su cabeza y que tanto le incumbían a ella.

"Tal vez sea que te preocupa algo, podrías hablar con alguien, tal vez hablar con nuestra psicóloga te ayude o puedes acudir a un amigo." Hablar era justamente lo que no se atrevía a hacer en ese momento.

Si alguno de sus antiguos compañeros lo hubiera visto en ese momento, nervioso e incapaz de contar lo que le pasaba por simple miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, teniendo miedo de hablar de lo que sentía con sus amigos, seguramente se hubieran reído de él.

"¿Hablar?, claro, tal vez eso me ayude saber que es lo que me preocupa." Aunque él ya lo sabía muy bien, sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo.

La doctora le sonrío, con aquel gesto tan dulce que hacía días que él no podía quitarse de la cabeza, se le había metido hasta el fondo y sacarla ahora era algo completamente imposible.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de decirle a la doctora Keller que esa sonrisa era la culpable de su pérdida de concentración, que su mirada clavada en él de esa forma tan dulce le hacía no poder dejar de pensar en ella durante todo el día. Pero no lo hizo, no estaba preparado para ello, por no saber si ella le correspondería con unos sentimientos similares.

"Si quieres, también puedes hablar conmigo." La expresión de ella cambió rápidamente, pasando a mostrar un pequeño reflejo de tristeza en la mirada. "Aunque desde que salimos de la cuarentena, apenas has venido a verme si no es por alguna herida. Quiero decir que yo pensaba que habíamos dicho cosas, que nos habíamos contado cosas que…"

Jennifer comenzó a reír de una forma involuntaria, mientras su mirada iba de un sitio a otro, no pudiendo evitar su terrible nerviosismo por tener a Ronon allí, por decirle lo que le estaba diciendo y por no poder decir lo que estaba deseando decirle realmente. "Bueno en realidad no se, supongo que sólo son paranoias mías, porque al fin y al cabo, tu yo no somos nada, de todas formas apenas nos conocemos, así que no puedo esperar que vengas a mi a contarme tus problemas como si de tu mejor amiga se tratara, supongo."

"Somos amigos, bueno, si tu quieres claro."

Afortunadamente para ellos, nadie les estaba viendo, nadie estaba escuchando aquella conversación, que parecía sacada del guión de cualquier comedia romántica en la que siempre se sabe, que al final, el chico y la chica se van a quedar juntos, por muchos problemas que tenga y que además, tantos problemas podría darle si alguno de sus conocidos la escuchar y los viera, pues no hacía falta que ninguno de los dijera nada, para saber cual era el problema entre ellos.

"¿Amigos?, si amigos está bien, me gusta que seamos amigos." Jennifer terminó de curarle la herida del brazo y se separó de él un poco. La cercanía de él casi no le dejaba respirar a ella. "Así que ya sabes, si necesitas contarme algo, puedes venir a verme, ya sabes donde estoy."

"Si claro y tu también si quieres contarme algo a mi, no dudes en buscarme." Aquella parecía la conversación más ridícula que podían tener dos personas, cuando los dos comprendían lo que no estaba diciendo el otro y les costaba aceptar lo que realmente estaban diciendo ellos.

Ronon se levantó. "Bueno, me marcho, nos vemos." Ronon fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta. "Por cierto, ¿sabes que hoy vienes a la misión con nosotros verdad?"

"¡Misión?" Jennifer había levantado la voz sin pretenderlo, pero los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella cada vez más. "¡Ah, la misión!, claro contigo, quiero decir con tu equipo, claro que no la he olvidado ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"

"De acuerdo entonces, luego nos vemos." Ronon desapareció finalmente de la enfermería y entonces sintió que comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

No se trataba de que se sintiera realmente mal estando cerca de Jennifer Keller, pero le costaba dominar sus pensamientos y sentimientos cuando la tenía cerca, cuando ella le hablaba, cuando le miraba y sobretodo cuando le sonreía. Muchos dirían que eso le hacía ser un guerrero mucho más débil y que le ponía en desventaja tener una debilidad tan grande. Pero a esas alturas, ya poco le importaba que la doctora Keller fuera una debilidad para él, porque al fin y al cabo, eso le encantaba.

Uno de los otros médicos llamó la atención de Jennifer, que se había quedado mirando la puerta por la que había desparecido Ronon. Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez, que iba a terminar teniendo unos sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien como el guerrero de Sateda, seguramente jamás se lo hubiera creído, pero ya no había forma de ocultarlo, de volver atrás en el tiempo y negar lo que había estado a punto de pasar en esa misma enfermería entre ellos dos unos días antes.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para eso, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo a todo el mundo, aquella era la verdad, sentía algo muy especial por Ronon y lo malo era que no sabía con quien podía hablar para que el echara una mano o simplemente por contárselo a un amigo.

Su compañero volvió a llamarla y finalmente se dio la vuelta volviendo de nuevo a su trabajo y apartando por un momento a Ronon de su cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

A la hora convenida, los miembros de la expedición estaban esperando delante del Stargate, hablando tranquilamente, incluso gastándose bromas. La misión no era difícil, nada que ver con otras mucho más peligrosas que habían tenido que llevar a cabo a lo largo de los años.

Sólo tenían que cruzar, ir al pueblo, comerciar con ellos, medicinas de las que disponían en abundancia en la ciudad, a cambio de sus conocimientos sobre la tecnología de los antiguos, que los habitantes del planeta, habían tenido tiempo de investigar a lo largo de las muchas generaciones que habían ido a vivir allí.

Todos estaban alegres de poder tener un día tranquilo en un planeta nuevo. "Tal vez también quieran compartir con nosotros algunas de sus delicias culinarias." Dijo un especialmente contento John Sheppard, pensando que podría disfrutar de lo más parecido a unas relajadas vacaciones.

Al fin y al cabo, él y Ronon, eran los únicos que no iban a investigar o comerciar con nadie, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar. Tal vez también pudiera tener la oportunidad de conocer a una de aquella mujeres que tanto había oído hablar, bellas cultas, atentas y encantadas de contribuir al conocimiento de los extranjeros amigables como ellos.

"¿Crees que sería prudente probar las extrañas comidas que nos pueda ofrecer esa gente? Tal vez se trata de comida envenenada o no se, tal vez nos den algún tipo de alucinógeno para ponernos a prueba, como los indios."

"Tu siempre tan optimista, ¿verdad Mckay? Creo que has visto demasiadas películas" Dijo Ronon, hasta que su mirada se desvió hacia otro sitio.

Jennifer había sido la última en llegar. Llevaba a su espalda, una pesada mochila, que aparentaba pesar el doble que la propia doctora. "Lo siento por haber llegado tarde, pero me he entretenido con un paciente. Bien, soy toda vuestra."

Ronon carraspeó al escuchar aquello, si tan sólo lo hubiera dicho literalmente, con que se lo hubiera dicho a él directamente, las cosas podrían ser muy distintas. Pero la doctora pareció no percatarse de nada y como si nada, fue donde estaba John para informarse como iba a ser exactamente la misión.

Ronon la siguió con la mirada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría estar tan concentrado en alguien que no fuera su enemigo, alguien tan diminuto para él, alguien en quien, en otras circunstancias, en Sateda por ejemplo, jamás se hubiera fijado.

Que pudiera observar los pasos de otra persona como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera y no se tratara de alguien a quien tenía que matar, era algo que el guerrero no lograba comprender. ¿Cómo podía volverle tan completamente loco alguien tan diferente a él mismo?

"Bueno, muchachos, será mejor que nos vayamos. No debemos hacer esperar a nuestros nuevos amigos." John dio la señal para que la puerta fuera abierta por fin y un momento más tarde todos comenzaron a cruzar.

- o -

Para el final habían quedado Jennifer y Ronon, a pesar de haber cruzado hacia otros planetas anteriormente, la doctora Keller todavía no se sentía del todo segura con eso de desintegrar su cuerpo durante unas milésimas de segundo para volver a formarlo en el otro lado. No se trataba de miedo, sino más bien de precaución.

Por muchas veces que Rodney había intentado explicarle la forma en la que funcionaba el Stargate, nunca había conseguido llegar al final de la explicación sin perder completamente la concentración en sus palabras

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dijo el guerrero.

"No, todo está bien, es sólo que… me da respeto, la puerta, me da respeto." Ronon sonrió, aunque afortunadamente para él, la chica estaba demasiado concentrada mirando a la puerta que no se dio cuenta de su gesto.

Le hacía gracia ver en la expedición de Atlantis alguien tan frágil como ella. No se trataba de verla suficientemente poco capacitada como para realizar su trabajo en la cuidad, ya la había visto hacer cosas increíbles, simplemente le gustaba saber que había alguien a quien poder proteger y que no se avergonzara de decir que algo le daba respeto o incluso miedo. Le gustaba que la chica fuera tan sincera delante de él.

"Es algo normal durante las primeras veces que cruzas la puerta." Jennifer se dio la vuelta hacia él.

"¿A ti también te ocurrió también te daba miedo cruzarla por no poder llegar entero al otro lado?" Mentirle y decirle que si no tenía sincero, porque no estaba seguro de poder mentirle bien como para hacerla sentir mejor.

"En realidad no." Jennifer bajó la mirada, se sentía decepcionada consigo misma, por ser la única persona que le costaba cruzar, por ser una completa cobarde que no merecía estar allí.

Ronon se dio cuenta de ello y no podía soportar ver por más tiempo su aspecto abatido. "Pero he visto a otros que si, aunque el guerrero en Sateda está preparado para todo, el resto de la población no." Jennifer volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él.

"¿Lo dices en serio o sólo es para animarme?"

"Lo digo completamente en serio porque quiero animarte." La chica abrió la boca para contestar aquello, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, había sido un cumplido demasiado bonito como para estropearlo con alguna estúpida cuestión de orgullo. "Si quieres podemos hacerlo juntos."

"¿Hacer juntos, el que podemos hacer juntos?" Jennifer comenzó a notar que se sonrojaba como no lo había hecho nunca. Su subconsciente le acababa de jugar una pasada demasiado mala. "Lo siento, no te había entendido."

"Quería decir que si querías cruzaba la puerta contigo." Ronon alargó la mano, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la reacción de la chica.

En realidad le había gustado. Eso quería decir que la doctora Keller también se había dado cuenta que había algo entre ellos, aunque el guerrero no supiera muy bien que era lo que había o no había entre ellos todavía, o que al menos lo podía haber; de lo contrario no hubiera reaccionado así. Ella miró la mano de él y de una forma completamente involuntaria, puso la suya encima.

Miró a las dos manos, sorprendiéndose del gran tamaño de la mano de Ronon y como la suya desaparecía sobre la de él. "Cuando estés lista." Ella ya lo estaba; en el mismo momento en el que había tocado la piel de la palma de la mano de Ronon, Jennifer había estado preparada para lo que fuera. El miedo había desaparecido.

Jennifer asintió y ambos dieron un paso al frente casi al unísono. Tras otros cuatro pasos más, los dos habían cruzado por fin la puerta.

- o -

Un segundo después de haber cruzado al otro lado, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los ruidos llegaban por todos lados y los gritos los rodeaban como si de una jauría de lobos hambrientos se tratara.

"Ronon, saca a la doctora Keller de aquí." Escuchó que Sheppard le gritaba desde cerca, aunque todavía no era capaz de ver donde se encontraba su amigo.

Entonces escuchó el disparo procedente de una de las armas Wraith y un segundo después vio el haz de luz pasar a escasos milímetros de Jennifer, que parecía completamente paralizada.

Sin perder un momento, le agarró la mano a la doctora y estiró de ella corriendo, intentando no hacerlo con la violencia a la que estaba acostumbrado a moverse, no fuera a hacerle daño sin querer.

Vio unas rocas cercanas, si corrían durante unos pocos segundos más las alcanzarían. Se dio la vuelta, la chica lo miraba aterrada, no estaba gritando como había visto que hacían las mujeres terrestres en las películas malas de terror, simplemente había fijado los ojos en él, como si de esa forma todo lo que había a su alrededor, hubiera desaparecido por completo y corría, corrían más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, cuando apenas les quedaban una veintena de pasos para poder guarecerse tras las grandes rocas, un nuevo haz de luz azulada apareció al lado de Jennifer e impacto en ella con fuerza.

Calló al suelo, soltándose de la seguridad que hasta un momento antes le ofrecía la mano de Ronon. Al perder el contacto con ella, el guerrero se dio la vuelta y la vio en el suelo. También vio el resto de la escena que estaba ocurriendo detrás de ellos y en la que no se había podido fijar cuando habían cruzado la puerta. Se trataba de media docena de Wraith, no había muchos más, pero estaban fuertemente armados.

John y los demás se estaban defendiendo bien, pero ya habían tenido alguna baja, que yacía en el suelo aturdido. Ronon fue hasta Jennifer; John le había dado una orden y aunque no se la hubiera dado, también estaría protegiendo a la doctora. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo y mucho menos de que sabía o creía saber lo que podía sentir por ella

No le costó nada cogerla en brazos, era liviana, apenas notaba su peso. La miró un segundo allí, inconsciente en sus brazos y mucho más dulce y frágil de lo que había creído verla nunca.

Echó a correr hacía las rocas, estaba muy cerca, estaba seguro que lo conseguiría, pero entonces apareció el dardo wraith y gracias a la rapidez de sus reflejos no consiguió absorberlos, de lo contrario estarían perdidos.

Ronon se lanzó al suelo, haciendo que Jennifer cayera de sus brazos. Se volvió a levantar rápidamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Había estado tan preocupado por la chica, que no se había dado cuenta del acantilado que tenía delante y al que se había echado a correr sin pensar.

Un ruido llegó a su espalda y con otro rápido movimiento impidió que el nuevo Wraith, que había aparecido consiguiera acertarle con su arma. La bestia, como el siempre había tratado a los wraith, volvió a apuntarle con el arma.

Ronon sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de salir bien parado de aquella pelea. No quería dejar a un lado a Jennifer, no mientras estuviera inconsciente e indefensa, podía aparecer cualquier otro wraith mientras él se enfrentaba a aquel y podría hacerle daño. Se había prometido protegerla y eso es lo que iba hacer.

Pensó que lo siguiente que viera sería el fogonazo del arma y se preparó para que lo dejara inconsciente, pero en lugar de eso, un terrible temblor de tierra, hizo que todos los disparos se detuvieran en seco. Todos miraron a su alrededor, pero nadie vio de donde podía provenir.

Cada vez se estaba haciendo más intenso y el suelo se movía también con mayor violencia. El wraith que estaba a punto de acatarle, salió corriendo, siempre habían sido criaturas muy cobardes.

Ronon suspiró y dio un paso adelante, pero poco a poco se le fue haciendo más difícil caminar sin tambalearse, con el creciente movimiento del suelo. Cayó de rodillas, ya no podía mantenerse en pie, pero en ningún momento soltó el cuerpo de la chica, se intentó levantar, aunque le era muy difícil.

Entonces llegó la última agitación, la más terrible y la que le hizo perder el equilibrio. De haberse encontrado en un terreno llano, no hubiera ocurrido nada, simplemente hubiera caído al suelo. Pero no ese no fue el caso, debido al acantilado que tenía detrás. No era demasiado profundo, pero si lo suficiente para dar un buen susto si no se caía bien al suelo.

En un segundo, Ronon perdió el suelo debajo de sus pies y se precipitó por el acantilado. Cayó por fin al suelo, en lo que sólo fueron unos segundos, le dolía la espalda, pero estaba seguro que no había nada roto, había tenido caídas mucho peores que aquella. Se incorporó con cierta dificultad, no había sido demasiado duro el golpe, pero aún así le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, miró a su alrededor, pero el costó más de lo que esperaba encontrarla. Jennifer estaba allí, en el suelo a su lado y todavía estaba inconsciente, la cogió con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper, no estaba seguro que ella no tuviera algo roto y no quería hacerle más daño todavía.

"Doctora Keller ¿puede oírme?" La chica no dijo nada. "¿Jennifer?" Sujetó a la chica con cuidado y entonces se dio cuenta que arriba, los sonidos de disparos habían dejado de escucharse por completo. "¡Sheppard!" Gritó con fuerza.

No le gustaba hacerlo, tal vez hubiera algún wraith todavía y pudiera descubrirle, pero no le importaba, no mientras Jennifer continuara inconsciente, en sus brazos y sin saber si estaba realmente herida y necesitaba asistencia médica.

"¡Sheppard!" Cuando nadie contestó en ese momento, su desesperación comenzó a crecer. No conocía el planeta, estaba sólo al parecer, ya que nadie contestaba allí arriba y en sus brazos tenía al ser más indefenso que había visto en toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Cargar con Jennifer hasta un refugio seguro no le costó apenas esfuerzo a Ronnon; la chica pesaba poco y en menos de diez minutos encontró una cueva cercana en la que poder descansar. Allí, inconsciente en sus brazos era un ser tan frágil. Ronnon la miró un momento para luego regresar a la realidad.

Se adentró unos metros en la cueva y cuando consideró que ya estaban suficientemente protegidos la dejó apoyada contra pared, poniendo la bolsa que cargaba al hombro bajo su cabeza para que pudiera descansar

Le apartó un mechó de pelo de cara y después de quitarle la cazadora, la cubrió con ella. No tenía grandes conocimientos de medicina, pero como guerrero en Sateda, había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre primeros auxilios.

Cuando la dejó acomodada, revisó la cueva. No tenía ninguna otra entrada posible, por lo que ningún enemigo podría sorprenderles. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y al ver que continuaba inconsciente decidió ir en busca de leña para hacer un fuego y mantener su cuerpo caliente y también, para conseguir algo de comer, pues tal vez tendrían que pasar varias horas allí, antes de que los rescataran.

Antes de salir, se acercó a la chica y le acarició la mejilla. Se había prometido, que no le ocurriría nada malo, que la protegería de los wraith y que la llevaría de vuelta a casa sana y salva. Pero no lo había conseguido y ahora que la miraba, tan indefensa y herida, apretó con fuerza el puño, pensando que no volvería a permitir algo así.

"Volveré en seguida." Sin saber que le llevó a hacerlo, excepto el impulso que corría por su interior, se acercó y le besó la frente. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Jennifer se enterara de eso.

Regreso veinte minutos después, se había toda la prisa posible, pues no le hacía gracia haberla dejado sola más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Había encontrado suficiente leña no muy lejos de la cueva y mientras la buscaba, un extraño animal se había cruzado en su camino. Matarlo fue fácil, pero le había agotado lo mucho que pesaba, para llevarlo de vuelta a la cueva, junto con la madera.

Lo dejó todo apartado y volvió hasta Jennifer, esta todavía no había vuelto en si, pero tampoco le cogió por sorpresa, después del impacto de una de las armas aturdidoras de los wraith, un soldado bien preparado tardaba una hora en volver en si, en el caso de alguien como Jennifer, esperaba un poco más.

Lo dejó todo preparado, la fogata ardiendo y el animal, después de despiezarlo, lo puso en el fuego, aunque él había estado acostumbrado a hacer cosas parecidas durante sus años de soldado, no quería que la chica tuviera comerse ese bicho crudo.

Entonces lo escuchó, un gemido débil, proveniente de detrás de él, le hizo darse la vuelta. Jennifer estaba despierta, al menos había abierto los ojos y lo estaba mirando, aunque no se había movido; seguramente estaría preguntándose como habían llegado allí.

Ronnon se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Le cogió por sorpresa que le tomara la mano de esa manera, pero estaba asustada, lo había estado nada más cruzar el portal y le gustaba que alguien estuviera a su lado preocupándose por ella.

"Hubo una emboscada y tuve que sacarte de allí. Un wraith te disparó y quedaste inconsciente. Al final caímos por un pequeño desnivel y creo que te golpeaste en la cabeza."

Jennifer sonrió y trató de incorporarse. "Entonces ya se porque me duele tanto la cabeza." Con la ayuda de Ronnon consiguió apoyarse contra la pared. Todavía estaba aturdida, era la primera vez que le disparaban y mucho menos que lo hacía un wraith y desde luego, no le gustaba nada esa sensación de mareo y las nauseas que no hacían más que darle ganas de vomitar.

"¿Dónde estamos ahora?" Jennifer miró al guerrero con sus lindos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que tanto habían cautivado a Ronnon desde el primer día, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a nadie.

"Te he traído a una cueva, quería protegerte…" Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sabía que Jennifer era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender sus palabras. "Quiero decir que, Sheppard me dijo que te sacara del tiroteo y que…"

"Lo se, te entiendo." Había sido demasiado bonito haber escuchado eso de que quería protegerla, pero el momento había durado muy poco, cuando Jennifer pensaba que por fin Ronnon le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella, se había echado atrás y se había vuelto a encerrar en si mismo. "¿Qué ibais a hacer si la única doctora del equipo moría?" Intentó, sonreír, hacer el momento lo menos incómodo posible para los dos, pero nunca había sido una buena actriz y Ronnon se dio cuenta de su intento.

"No quería decir eso, eres muy importante para mi… para todos en la ciudad, sería muy duro perderte… para todos." Jennifer nunca recordaba haber visto a Ronnon dudar cuando hablaba y mucho menos lo había visto incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas.

Pero eso le gustaba a la chica. Aunque no supiera el motivo por el que el guerrero no se atrevía a decirle exactamente lo que sentía, al menos sabía que había algo ahí, podía tener miedo o darle vergüenza o mil motivos más, pero al menos Jennifer sabía que Ronnon sentía algo por ella.

"Entonces ¿estás bien? Tu eres la doctora, si necesitas que te ayude con algo…"

"Tranquilo, sólo me dolerá la cabeza unas horas más y pronto se pasarán las ganas de vomitar, creo que no me roto nada y de momento apostaría a que no tengo nada grave." Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ronnon, una mirada intensa que él sólo recordaba haberle visto durante la cuarentena, en el mismo momento, en el que había estado a punto de besarle.

"Entonces, si estás bien y no me necesitas, si no necesitas nada, creo que voy a inspeccionar un poco a ver si doy con Sheppard y los demás, no he conseguido contactar por radio con él y tal vez hayan sido capturados."

"_No te vayas, no me dejes sola, no me gusta quedarme sola y quiero que tu te quedes conmigo, quiero que estés a mi lado y que me cuides."_ Para otra persona, decir todo aquello, tal vez hubiera sido fácil, pero para alguien tan tímido como Jennifer no, por ello, simplemente no lo dijo.

"Ten cuidado entonces." Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

"¿De verdad que no me necesitas? Estoy seguro que en un rato enviarán un equipo de rescate desde Atlantis y darán en seguida con Sheppard y los demás." Ronnon hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque ella hubiera cambiado de opinión, al fin y al cabo, no hacía falta más que mirarle a los ojos para saber lo que realmente quería; pero si no se atrevía a decirlo, sería por algo.

"Tranquilo, no soy tan debilucha como tu te crees." Se incorporó y comenzó a ponerse en pie, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido, como para que su cabeza, todavía dolorida no se resintiera.

Tropezó y cayó con una rodilla al suelo. Con un movimiento ágil, Ronnon se puso delante de ella y la sujetó antes de que cayera completamente al suelo. Los dos se quedaron mirando, ella con un tímida sonrisa en los labios, _"definitivamente va a pensar que soy un caso perdido y que no me puede dejar sola. ¿Cómo alguien como él se va a fijar en mi? Seguro que a le gustan las mujeres como Teyla.", _él serio, como siempre, pero sin esa dureza en la mirada que podía helar la sangre. _"Mira que es cabezota, ¿Por qué no dirá que quiere que me quede, lo haría encantado, pero si realmente quiere seguir aparentando ser una chica fuerte, no voy a decir nada."_

"Vale, me quedaré quieta y descansaré hasta que vuelvas." Ronnon la ayudó a volver a tumbarse de nuevo y volvió a taparla con su chaqueta. Se levantó un momento y fue hasta el fuego, el animal que había estado cocinando ya estaba listo para comer.

"Ten, necesitas recuperar fuerzas." Le dio un trozo. Ella miró un momento, había olvidado lo que estar perdidos en el bosque significaba. Al menos este bicho estaba cocinado y no tendría que volver a comer carne cruda o vísceras. "Volveré pronto, no voy a estar fuera mucho rato." Le rozó ligeramente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, pero el contacto fue tan breve que apenas pudieron disfrutarlo ninguno de los dos.

- o -

Mientras caminaba por el bosque de vuelta a la puerta, Ronnon tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Jennifer estaba allí, con él, los dos estaban solos, hasta que alguien acudiera a rescatarlos; podían pasar horas, incluso más de un día, para estar los dos solos.

Ya le costaba bastante no hacer o decir nada en la ciudad, estando cerca de ella, pero pudiendo relacionarse con otra mucha gente, pero aquí no había nadie más. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo?

Tal vez no fuera tan malo, tal vez de esa forma tuvieran un tiempo, aunque pequeño, para terminar de conocerse mejor y tal vez, pudiera ocurrir algo, a lo mejor podían darse aquel beso que el final de la cuarentena les había impedido.

Al llegar a la puerta, se dio cuenta que no había nada, más que restos de algún impacto de armas, pero ningún cuerpo, ni muertos, ni heridos, ni humanos ni wraith. Sheppard no estaba allí, tal vez se lo habían llevado de vuelta a la cuidad o en el peor de los casos estaría preso de los wraith. Pero no podía saberlo, no hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en la ciudad.

Entonces escuchó el disparo. Afortunadamente para él tirador no parecía ser muy experto y erró, por lo que él pudo escabullirse entre los árboles cercanos. Vio aparecer al hombre y junto a él a un wraith.

"Era uno de ellos. ¿Por qué los habéis dejado escapar?" La voz de la criatura era temible y el hombre pareció hacerse más pequeño cuando el wraith se dio la vuelta hacia él.

"Eran muchos y nos superaban en número, no pudimos hacer nada."

"¿Nada? Ahora vendrán más y si realmente hay alguno de ellos vivos por aquí, mandarán equipos de rescate para sacarlos de aquí. No se como pude confiar en humanos para este trabajo."

"Señor, lo siento, hicimos todo lo que nos ordenó, la trampa, hacerles creer que queríamos cooperar con ellos y luego los sorprendimos aquí." El wraith gruñó con fuerza y levantó la mano dispuesto a matar al humano pero al volver a escucharlo hablar, se detuvo en seco. "¡Tenemos a uno de ellos, creo que es su líder!"

"_Sheppard." _Pensó Ronnon desde su escondite. Al menos sabía que estaba vivo y por el momento, no estaba en manos de los wraith, pero no sabía de cuanto tiempo dispondría para salvarle la vida.

"Llévame hasta él, quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas antes de matarme, tal vez con un poco de insistencia quiera revelarme información sobre Atlantis." Cuando el wraith pasó a su lado, el hombre hizo una reverencia, agachando la cabeza todo lo que pudo y le siguió.

Ronnon se quedó sólo, aunque decidió que lo mejor sería seguir el rastro que dejaran para llegar al coronel. Pero también estaba Jennifer, no podía dejarla sola y todavía estaba débil como para llevarla con él. No sabía que hacer, porque dependiendo de la decisión que tomara uno de los podría morir.

Entonces escuchó el grito, no le hizo falta nada más para saber que era Jennifer la que lo había lanzado. Se dio la vuelta y corrió entre los árboles, sabía que tardaría alrededor de dos minutos en llegar y le daba miedo pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras corría de vuelta a la cueva, el camino pareció hacerse mucho más largo de lo que había sido a la ida, pero finalmente llegó. Se detuvo antes de entrar, si había alguna amenaza allí, quería coger la tipo desprevenido. Se movió lentamente, con su arma en la mano.

En el interior, todo estaba a oscuras, pero pudo ver la sombra del wraith. Apuntó hacia él, viendo como la criatura levantaba la mano seguramente hacia Jennifer, con la intención de atacar a su víctima.

Ronon no dudó y le disparó tres tiros a bocajarro, la criatura cayó al suelo muerta y Jennifer, que estaba acurrucada en el suelo, miró a Ronon con ojos desorbitados. Respiraba con dificultad, incluso parecía estar hiperventilando. El guerrero de Sateda se acercó a ella, guardando su arma.

"Iba a matarme, quería alimentarse de mi." Cuando por fin puso sus manos sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, que parecía un diminuto flan entre sus brazos.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, sin quitarle la vista de encima al cadáver del wraith muerto. "Tenemos que irnos de aquí, si ha venido uno, habrás guerreros por ahí." Los dedos de la doctora se clavaron en su brazo, pero no dijo nada. "No te harán nada, se lo prometí a Sheppard, me dijo que te mantuviera a salvo y eso es lo que voy a hacer."

Ronon se levantó despacio, tomó de las manos a Jennifer y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La chica se aferró a él, con toda la tensión acumulada por el ataque, se había olvidado de que le dolía la cabeza y que debía permanecer sentada el mayor tiempo posible para descansar. Pero no se iba a quedar en esa maldita cueva, no cuando una de esas cosas podían volver a por ellos.

"¿Puedes andar?" Jennifer asintió, aunque no se separó mucho de Ronon, no porque no se sintiera segura para caminar, sino porque tenerlo cerca, significaba estar protegida de cualquier peligro, sentirse bien.

"¿Dónde vamos? Podríamos intentar volver por es Stargate a Atlantis." Salieron de la cueva, dejando allí todo lo que habían llevado, Ronon estaba demasiado preocupado por proteger a su amiga, que todo lo demás había dejado de tener importancia.

"No lo lograríamos, la gente de este planeta está trabajando con los wraith, la llamada que nos hicieron fue un truco y ahora están vigilando la puerta para que nadie intente cruzar al otro lado."

Jennifer se sentó en una roca, mirando a los ojos negros de Ronon. "Hay algo más ¿verdad?" Deslizó sus manos sobre los brazos de Ronon, estaba tenso, preparado por si tenía que enfrentarse a un enemigo que apareciera por sorpresa en cualquier momento. "Dímelo por favor, se que hay algo que te preocupa."

"Sheppard, lo han cogido, no se que ha sido de los demás, tal vez también tenga a Mckay, pero John está en peligro, les he oído hablar de ello en el bosque."

"Entonces tenemos que intentar salvarle, somos los únicos que ahora mismo podemos hacer algo, el coronel nos necesita." Ronon se sentó a su lado, le sorprendía lo mucho que la doctora Keller había cambiado desde que había conocido a esa chica tímida y temerosa de cualquier peligro, hasta convertirse en la persona que quería arriesgar su vida por salvar al coronel Sheppard. "¿Por qué mi miras así?"

"Deberías descansar, te diste un buen golpe." Le tocó la frente con suavidad, justo donde estaba la herida. Ella sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque la oscuridad de la noche hizo que él no se diera cuenta.

Jennifer miró su ropa y volvió a sonreír. "Lo que realmente necesitaría, sería un buen baño de espuma y relajarme comiendo una pizza. Pero como no puedo hacerlo, creo que deberías ayudar al coronel hasta que venga la caballería a por nosotros."

"¿La caballería?"

"Es igual, olvídalo, pero será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, al menos de noche, estaremos más protegidos." Jennifer se levantó y dio un par de pasos, pero Ronon atrapó su mano y la detuvo. La chica se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por el gesto, que por otro lado le encantaba. Esperaba que el guerrero no pudiera escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón o como las manos estaban a punto de comenzara temblarle.

"Sabes que esto va a ser peligroso ¿verdad?" Ronon tiró ligeramente de la mano de Jennifer y la chica anduvo un paso, con la mirada clavada en su amigo. El guerrero tomó la otra mano de Jennifer y volvió a tirar de ella. Jennifer sonrió. "Tenemos que enfrentarnos a un buen número de wraiths y a un pueblo que colabora con ellos _hasta que llegue la caballería._"

"Lo se." Jennifer había llegado hasta él y se quedó de pie delante del guerrero. Ronon puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica y creyó notar que temblaba levemente. "Pero John es nuestro amigo y si yo no estuviera aquí, tu lo harías de todas formas, déjame, al menos, que intente ayudarte."

"No quiero que te pase nada." Jennifer le tocó la mejilla con delicadeza, poca gente se había preocupado nunca así por ella y desde luego se lo agradecía. Entonces se dio cuenta, había algo en la mirada de Ronon, algo que sólo creía haber visto una vez, cuando habían estado a punto de besarse en la cuarenta y que ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, volvía a estar ahí. "No me lo perdonaría."

Sin saber muy bien que le empujó a hacerlo, Jennifer tomó el rostro de Ronon con ambas manos y acercándose a él, le besó en los labios. El guerrero no hizo nada, tan sólo dejó que ella se sentara sobre sus rodillas mientras se apoderaba de sus labios.

Entonces rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, hasta casi hacer que la chica desapareciera. Jennifer estaba bien, igual que antes, se sentía sumamente protegida entre esos fuertes brazos. Continuó besándolo, notando que él apretaba más su cuerpo y por fin respondía a su beso. Jennifer suspiró y se separó de esa boca que tantas veces se había preguntado a que se sabría y como besaba.

"Espero que no se trate de un beso de despedida porque pienses que vamos a morir haciendo esto." Jennifer rodeó el cuello de Ronon con sus brazos y dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿No me digas ahora que no hacía tiempo que querías besarme?, ¿Acaso es que los guerreros de Sateda no se preocupan por sus sentimientos." Casi por primera vez desde que se conocían, Ronon se echó a reír, mientras se levantaba de la roca, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Jennifer.

La dejó en el suelo, pero agarró con fuerza su mano, como si la noche y la profundidad del bosque los fuera a separar por algún motivo. "Entonces esto significa…" Espero con paciencia la respuesta de la chica de la que no podía quitar los ojos encima por mucho que lo intentara.

"Significa que vamos a rescatar al coronel, vamos a volver a Atlantis sin que tengas que volver a salvarme a mi más veces y después de dormir dos día seguidos y comer todo lo que los apetezca porque realmente nos lo merecemos…" Había hablado tan rápido que se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

Ronon no dijo nada, quería saber donde llegaba todo aquello, si el beso que ella le acababa de dar significaba algo o simplemente era por si no salían vivos de allí. Mientras esperaba, rodeó la cintura de Jennifer con una mano y atrajo de nuevo su cuerpo hasta él.

"… puede que te apetezca quedar conmigo." Una nueva sonrisa apareció en la cara de Jennifer, una sonrisa de liberación y alivio, por haber conseguido decirle por fin al hombre en el que no hacía más que pensar continuamente, todo lo que sentía por él.

"Salir contigo. ¿Así llamáis en La Tierra a las relaciones íntimas entre dos personas?"

"No exactamente." Decididamente, Jennifer no era buena para ligar, pues hablar mientras le temblaba la voz no era la mejor forma de parecer una mujer interesante y misteriosa, como ella pensaba que le gustaban las mujeres a Ronon. "Es más bien, que dos personas se conozcan, hablen de sus gustos…"

"Eso es fácil porque a mi me gustas tu." Jennifer se volvió a ruborizar, eso si que había poca gente que se lo hubiera dicho y menos con esa intensa mirada negra y esa mano sobre su cadera que no hacía más que hacer que le flaquearan las piernas.

"Vale pues… ¿Por qué no nos centramos primero en rescatar al coronel?"

Jennifer comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, pero Ronon la detuvo. La chica pensaba que volvería a besarle o simplemente abrazarla, después del intenso y sincero momento que habían tenido. Pero en lugar de ello se acercó a ella y le hizo girar hacia la derecha.

"Es por allí, el pueblo está hacia el norte. ¿Por qué no me dejas llevar la iniciativa a mi?"

"¿Iniciativa, en que? Creía que íbamos a rescatar al coronel no a…"

"Me refería a encontrar el camino hacia el pueblo, no otro tipo iniciativa." La doctora bajó la mirada, completamente avergonzada por no haber sido capaz de controlar las hormonas que estaban fuera de si en su interior. Sin embargo cuando Ronon se agachó, acercando la boca a su oído, Jennifer dejó de respirar, aquello era demasiado para ella. "En cuanto a lo otro, hablaremos cuando volvamos a Atlantis."

El guerrero se separó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dicho, tirando ligeramente de la mano de Jennifer. Ella no podía creer que realmente le hubiera dicho eso, que ese tipo de proposiciones se las hicieran a ella, a la doctora Jennifer Keller.

- o -

Aturdido por la descarga recibida, John se despertó y trató de moverse, pero tenía las manos atadas con una cadena, sobre su cabeza y le fue imposible. Estaba tumbado en una cama, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver nada a su alrededor.

"Bienvenido coronel, ya me empezaba a preocupar que le hubieran aturdido en exceso." El wraith salió de su escondite en la oscuridad. John no lo conocía, pero todas esas criaturas le parecían igualmente despreciables.

"Pagaras por esto." Dijo el coronel entre dientes.

"¿Y que me va a hacer coronel? No lo veo en sus mejores circunstancias para hacerlo. Oh, claro espera que sus amigos le rescaten." La criatura comenzó a reír. "Pues no apostaría mucho por ello, si se refiere al doctor Mckay lo vi cruzar el Stargate tan despavorido que dudo que quiera volver y en cuanto a Ronon y la joven doctora, si han sobrevivido a la caída del barranco, estoy seguro que cualquiera de mis hombres los habrán encontrado ya."

John se removió, de tener las manos libres, ya le habría golpeado, pero no consiguió hacer nada. "Mi gente traerá ayuda, nosotros no dejamos a los nuestros en manos del enemigo."

La criatura volvió a reír. "¿Y si le dijera que el líder de este pueblo, que tan amigo es de Atlantis está diciéndole ahora mismo que sus mejores hombres están muertos y que no hay ningún superviviente al que venir a buscar."

John se quedó congelado, si realmente esa gente les había traicionado, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy serias. La criatura se levantó y cogió algo que John no pudo ver, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que sintió la descarga en su cuerpo.

"Es una lástima, coronel, que no vayan a venir a buscarle, porque eso significa que usted es el único con el que me puedo divertir hasta que decida matarlo." Una nueva descarga sobre el pecho con aquel extraño aparato, lo hizo gritar con fuerza. Las cosas estaban realmente mal y por una vez, pensó que tal vez nadie iría a rescatarle en aquella ocasión.


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer Keller no era de las personas a las que gustaba hacerse las fuertes cuando peor se encontraban, pero aquella no era situación normal. Un Wraith había estado a punto de matarla, Ronon la había salvado y finalmente le había besado.

Tampoco era de las personas impulsivas que cuando les gusta alguien, se lanzan a por él sin pensar en las consecuencias; pero por una vez en su vida lo había hecho, había cerrado los ojos y se había lanzado al abismo besando al guerrero de Sateda sin pensárselo dos veces. Afortunadamente para ella, todo había salido bien.

Pero ahora estaba más tranquila, ahora podía pensar con tranquilidad y no estaba seguro si había hecho bien, si era el verdadero momento para expresar los sentimientos que guardaba por su amigo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Pese a su primera impresión de Jennifer Keller, como una persona apocada y bastante tímida, Ronon se estaba dando cuenta que la joven doctora guardaba mucho en su interior.

Ninguna mujer hasta ese momento se había lanzado a por él, ni siquiera su mujer fallecida. Entonces había tenido que ser él quien diera los primeros pasos para poder conquistarla. Por ello jamás hubiera pensando que Jennifer fuera tan atrevida, aunque le encantaba.

Pronto se les había hecho de noche otra vez y Ronon decidió que durmiera en una nueva cuenta, donde los Wraith no pudieran encontrarlos al menos hasta que ideara un nuevo plan. Al principio, Jennifer estuvo bastante reticente. "Nos van a encontrar y entonces nos matarán." Su anterior encuentro con aquel Wraith que había intentado alimentarse de ella no había ayudado mucho.

"No me separaré de tu lado, te lo prometo. Conseguiré algo de comer y no te quitaré la vista de encima." Ronon no estaba seguro si había sido lo mejor que podía decir, pues sabía perfectamente que eso era totalmente verdad, no quería quitarle el ojo de encima, quería tenerla cerca todo el tiempo posible y cuidar de ella. "Ningún maldito Wraith volverá a ponerte la mano encima otra vez."

Durante la primera hora, Jennifer se había mantenido en silencio, sentada frente al fuego que Ronon había preparado con la mirada clavada en las llamas que saltaban y parecían danzar sin parar, intentando hacerse una idea de cuando había cambiado tanto su vida.

"_Ronon"_ Se dijo mentalmente. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero el guerrero de Sateda le había cambiado de una forma increíble. También había influido estar en otra galaxia, pero su relación, su atracción y su actual situación con Ronon, después de haberle besado, le habían afectado más que nada de lo que pudiera pensar.ç

Aunque le había besado, aunque había sido ella la que había dado ese primer paso tan difícil de tomar, todavía no tenía del todo claro lo que sentía por él. Era demasiado pronto para poder decir que estaba enamorada, pese a que lo había estado en escasas ocasiones; pero no iba a negar que la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, era muy fuerte como para obviarla.

"¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada." Ronon había regresado hacía unos minutos, con lo que parecí ser la cena, aunque desde luego, la criatura muerta, no tenía muy buena pinta.

Se acercó a ella con naturalidad, toda la que pudo encontrar, pese a no saber como comportarse después de ese primer y por el momento, último beso, pues todavía le costaba creerse que realmente le hubiera besado en mitad de aquel bosque.

"Si, es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a las emboscadas de los Wraith." Aunque intentó disimularlo con un tono de voz alegre, mentir no era uno de sus mayores fuertes, por lo que se estremeció, abrazándose a su propio cuerpo.

Por mucho que intentó evitarlo, Ronon también la abrazó, sin decir nada, simplemente haciéndolo, sin esperar contestación por parte de ella, nada de un gracias y mucho menos, un ¿Qué estás haciendo? Simplemente se quedó ahí junto a la chica de la que se estaba enamorado, cuidando de ella, ayudándola a sentirse mejor en la oscuridad de la húmeda cueva.

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio un momento, sus cuerpos juntos, los corazones latiendo casi al unísono sonando a un mismo compás que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer abiertamente.

Jennifer se sentía bien, protegida, segura y desando que ese momento durara eternamente, o al menos toda la noche y poder despertarse al día siguiente junto a Ronon.

Sin embargo, Ronon seguía siendo un guerrero, el papel de caballero andante o príncipe azul nunca se había dado bien y además Sheppard, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo y él era el único que podía ayudarle en ese momento. De esa forma el instante de magia paso tan rápido como había surgido.

"Se que lo has pasado mal, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí mañana."

"¿No pretenderás que te deje enfrentarte a esos Wraith y a los habitantes del pueblo que colaboran con ellos en solitario?"

"Se acerca bastante al plan que tenía en mente." El ceño fruncido de la chica, le hizo seguir hablando, aunque no era hombre de muchas explicaciones, sentía que ella se las merecía después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos durante los últimos días. "Lo que pretendo es mantenerte a salvo y no tener que preocuparme por tu seguridad en todo momento."

"No soy tan frágil como tu te piensas. Puedo cuidar de mi misma y que me hayas salvado un par de veces la vida estos días, no significa que atraiga los problemas ni nada parecido." Desde luego, a Ronon le encantaba esa chica, tan delicada en algunos momentos que tocarla podía romperla en mil pedazos y luego se volvía alguien totalmente segura de si mismo, valiente e incluso bastante obstinada.

"No se trata de eso y lo sabes, Sheppard está en problemas y no quiero ni pensar lo que han podido hacer con él. Tengo que ayudarle a cualquier precio y sin distracciones; de todas formas no va a ser nada fácil."

"Por eso tienes que dejar que vaya contigo, necesitas refuerzos. No voy a ser un estorbo." Jennifer sonrió con seguridad. A ella también le parecía una auténtica locura lo que estaba proponiendo, pero algo no le permitía quedarse en la retaguardia y esperar sin más mientras Ronon arriesgaba su vida.

Ronon le acarició la mejilla con ternura, realmente esa chica guardaba muchos secretos por descubrir y estaba dispuesto a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella para conseguir averiguarlos.

Suspiró con fuerza y cogiéndola de la mano, tiró de ella hasta conseguir atrapar todo su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

"Tu ganas, pero te quiero tener todo el tiempo a la vista; nada de tonterías y mucho menos quiero que te hagas la heroína conmigo."

"Prometo portarme bien y hacer caso a todo lo que me digas." En ese momento, todo parecía volver a ser simple y sencillo. Jennifer sabía lo que quería hacer y lo que el guerrero estaba esperando.

Por ello, no lo pensó dos veces, se puso de puntillas y rodeando el cuello de Ronon con sus brazos volvió a besarle como la primera vez, pero sin los nervios del primer momento, sin las incógnitas de lo que diría el otro, simplemente sabiendo que besarle era lo mejor que podía hacer para quitarse todos los miedos de la cabeza.

- o -

Los aldeanos habían empezado a murmurar, a algunos no les gustaba lo que estaban haciendo los Wraith; sabían que tarde o temprano dejarían de serles útiles y les dejarían tirados a su suerte, si no hacían algo peor. Pero tenían miedo a esas criaturas despiadadas y no se atrevían a hacer nada.

"Traed al prisionero." Dijo el Wraith a un par de hombres. Dudaron un momento, pero al ver la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de la criatura, decidieron no llevarle la contraria por si acaso. "Se que sus compañeros están cerca y si conozco bien a los humanos, vendrán a por él. Se lo pondremos fácil." Los dos hombres volvieron a aparecer, llevando al coronel Sheppard a rastras.

John estaba agotado, no le habían dado ni agua ni comida en dos días. Sabía que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y que no aguantaría mucho más en esa situación. Pero también estaba seguro que si había escuchado bien las conversaciones de los Wraith, un buen guerrero de Atlantis estaba allí y no estaba sólo.

No dudo que se trataba de Ronon y mientras su amigo estuviera por allí, buscando la forma de salvarle, todavía podía mantener la esperanza de salir de aquella. Sin embargo, al ver lo que le esperaba a continuación, esas esperanzas comenzaron a menguar sensiblemente.

"Colgadlo." Volvió a decir el Wraith con seguridad, pero los hombres se detuvieron. "¿Qué os pasa? He dicho que lo colguéis."

"No, no lo haremos." Dijo el más joven de los dos, el más inconsciente dirían muchos de los habitantes de su pueblo. "Dejamos que nos esclavicéis por miedo, pero esto es demasiado."

"Tienes agallas, eso me gusta, pero no te servirán de mucho cuando te mate por insubordinación." De la misma forma que lo llevaba haciendo durante siglos, el Wraith se acercó al chico y este dio un paso atrás.

"Va a matarte, haz lo que te ha dicho y no te preocupes por mi." Dijo John sin levantar la cabeza, pues no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

El chico dudó unos segundos, pero al ver la expresión hambrienta del Wraith, decidió hacer caso al coronel, por mucho que le doliera provocarle tanto sufrimiento. "Lo siento, no se que más hacer."

John le sonrió, mientras tanto él como si compañero que se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio, le colocaban unos grilletes en las muñecas. Estaban muy apretados por lo que sintió el dolor en cuanto la argolla que sujetaba la cadena, comenzó a elevarse y él perdió el suelo que ya no estaba bajo sus pies.

"Si sus amigos vienen a por él, tendrán que ver esto y si lo aprecian no tardarán en intentar un rescate."

El chico miró la terrible escena y se sintió culpable, sabía que si toda su gente pensara como él y quisieran hacer algo, podrían liberarse del yugo Wraith y el coronel no tendría que haberle salvado el pellejo a cambio de su propio sufrimiento ahí colgado.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegar hasta el pueblo, siguiendo el rastro dejado por los lugareños, no fue nada difícil para Ronon, aquella gente no era experta en ocultar sus huellas y él era un experimentado soldado y rastreador.

Jennifer iba pegada él, a veces cogida de su mano, a veces casi abrazada a su cuerpo, sobretodo cuando escuchaban algún ruido proveniente de la oscuridad del bosque; pero nunca alejándose de un mínimo contacto con el guerrero.

Durante el camino hasta el pueblo, apenas dijeron nada, Ronon estaba concentrado en preparar un ataque al pueblo sin armar demasiado escándalo, pero que le proporcionara una mínima oportunidad de sacar al coronel con vida.

Jennifer lo miraba, con una mezcla en su interior, de sorpresa y admiración. Nunca había visto al guerrero en una situación como esa, dentro de una batalla, en un conflicto en el que sabía comportarse sin ningún problema.

Le gustaba verlo totalmente seguro de si mismo, encerrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera compartía con ella. Realmente lo admiraba, estaba dispuesto arriesgar su vida por el coronel, se había enfrentado a varios wraith por protegerla a ella y hasta ese momento, no había pedido nada a cambio, no era hombre de recompensas, de ver su nombre puesto en algún monumento, Jennifer sabía que todo lo que hacía, era sólo por la gente que apreciaba.

Finalmente, vieron al fondo las primeras casas del pueblo. No sabían si John estaría allí, pero no tenían muchas alternativas. Tan sólo contaban con que aquella aldea, pues no parecía mucho más grande que eso, era la más cercaba al Stargate, justo donde habían atrapado a Sheppard y si lo habían llevado prisionero a algún lado, aquella debía de haber sido su primera parada.

"¿Crees que estarán armados?" Preguntó Jennifer cuando hicieron un alto, esperando que se hiciera de noche.

La joven doctora, no quería decir muy alto que estaba aterrada, ella que no era mujer de acción, estaba a punto de formar parte de un asalto a una aldea para salvar a un compañero.

"No lo se, puede que sea gente pacífica y los únicos armados sean los wraith que los han ocupado." Ronon realmente esperaba algo así, tanto por el bien de Jennifer como por el de John, si este estaba herido.

La doctora se acurrucó contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyada y levantó la vista hacia el cielo. "¿Crees en algún dios?" Ronon no dijo nada, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había preguntado algo así. "Yo no soy muy creyente, pero en momentos como este, no se, es como si algo me dijera que es mejor agarrarse a algo, tener fe."

La chica continuó hablando, con la mirada puesta en el cielo, ajena a los ojos que la contemplaban en silencio y que no perdían detalle de ninguna de sus palabras y movimientos.

"Perdí la fe cuando los wraith destruyeron mi mundo." En ese momento, Jennifer se arrepintió de haberle preguntado algo así, pero Ronon, continuó hablado. "Mi mujer si que era muy creyente, estaba convencida que había algo después de morir. Espero que sea verdad y sea feliz."

"Lo siento mucho, no debería haber preguntado." Se lamentó Jennifer, sabiendo que había traído recuerdos demasiado dolorosos a la mente de su compañero.

Ronon se movió lentamente, hasta sentarse junto a ella y cogió su mano entre las suyas. "¿Sabes en lo que tengo fe ahora?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "En que vamos a salir vivos de aquí y volveremos a Atlantis con Sheppard. ¿Sueles rezar?"

"No muy a menudo pero cuando me siento perdida, me ayuda a concentrarme en lo que necesito hacer o encontrar." Ronon le acarició la mejilla y Jennifer sonrió igual que una niña al recibir el mejor regalo de sus padres. "Te parecerá extraño, pero desde que estoy aquí contigo, por muy peligrosa que sea la circunstancia, no se me ha ocurrido rezar."

El guerrero deslizó su mano hasta la barbilla de ella y poco a poco, se acercó a la doctora, hasta que sus bocas se juntaron. Ahora ya no resultaba extraño besar esos labios que tanto había ansiado tener cerca desde hacía tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en eso, pero ambos sabían, que aquel podía ser su último beso. Si los wraith los encontraban los matarían o peor, podrían alimentarse de ellos. Lo más probable sería que no salieron con vida de allí, por eso, disfrutaron de ese beso, del contacto de sus cuerpos todo lo que pudieron.

Ronon la abrazó y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Se sentía tan a gusto allí, entre los brazos del guerrero, mucho más corpulento que ella, tanto que casi podía hacerla desaparecer entre sus brazos.

- o -

En cuanto cayó la oscuridad de la noche, la gente del pueblo, comenzó a desaparecer de las calles, el bullicio se fue convirtiendo en silencio y antes de que saliera la luna, el lugar parecía haberse convertido en un pueblo fantasma.

Jennifer se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Ronon, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero la caminata que habían hecho durante todo el día, la había dejado exhausta y acurrucada contra su cuerpo, no tardó en dejarse arrastrar por el sueño más inmediato.

El guerrero deslizó su mano por el rostro de la chica, haciéndole un par de tiernas carantoñas para que no se sobresaltara al despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, él le dijo, por gestos, que guardara silencio, que se levantara con cuidado y que le siguiera.

Caminaron uno detrás de otro, Ronon abría el camino hacia la aldea y ella le seguía sin rechistar. Apenas podía ver nada, pero sabía que el guerrero tenía claro el camino a seguir.

En pocos minutos alcanzaron la pared de una de las casas. En las calles no había absolutamente nadie, tan sólo estaban ellos fuera de las casas. Entonces lo vieron, Ronon consiguió controlarse, pese a que la imagen no era en absoluto agradable, pero Jennifer tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar ni decir nada.

Delante de ellos, en medio de lo que debía ser la plaza central del pueblo, habían colocado un madero que colgaba más de dos metros por encima del suelo. Atado a él, habían dejado al coronel.

Estaba inmóvil, parecía inconsciente, si no algo pero, pensaron los dos sin llegar a decirlo ninguno. Aunque apenas había luz a su alrededor, pudieron ver las manos atadas sobre su cabeza, colgando de una forma que debía ser terriblemente dolorosa. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia delante, por lo que no pudieron verle el rostro.

Jennifer, como buena doctora y como amiga del coronel, dio un paso hacia allí. Tenía que hacer algo por él, ayudarle, comprobar que estuviera bien y en cuanto Ronon se lo dijera, sacarlo de allí.

Sin embargo, las manos del guerrero rodearon su cintura y la agarraron con fuerza, aprisionándola sin dejar que se moviera.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo ella con un hilo de voz para que nadie la escuchara excepto Ronon. "Tenemos que ayudarle."

"Lo se, pero estoy seguro que será una trampa." Los ojos del guerrero estaban clavados en el coronel mientras hablaba, no podía soportar la idea de quedarse allí sin hacer nada, mientras su amigo estuviera sufriendo, pero era la única forma de no caer en la trampa.

"Pero puede estar herido, seguro que lo estará, tengo que ayudarle." Volvió a decir Jennifer, notando que los brazos del guerrero la sujetaban con más fuerza que antes. "Ronon…"

"Quiero sacarlo de allí tanto como tu, pero mientras no podamos distraerles de alguna manera no va a haber nada que podamos hacer por él." Aquellas palabras le hicieron daño sólo con pronunciarlas, dejar a un amigo no era su estilo y menos cuando era alguien como John Sheppard.

- o -

"Rodney, dime que tienes algo." Teyla entró en el laboratorio de McKay, esperando que el científico tuviera alguna respuesta para ayudar a sus amigos.

Se sentía fatal. De no haber estado embarazada, habría estado en el planeta y hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudar a sus compañeros, pero ahora se sentía totalmente inútil.

"He adaptado la MALP para que encuentre los radiotransmisores de Sheppard, Jennifer y Ronon, si no han sido destruidos y no están muy lejos de su paradero, nos ayudarán."

"¿Y si no es así? Rodney hace más de un día que no sabemos nada de ellos, ahora mismo podrían estar muertos. No podemos esperar que la MALP los encuentre o no, tenemos que hacer algo."

"Pero no podemos volver allí sin más, el Stargate está muy vigilado, ya viste lo que pasó la primera vez."

"¡No, no lo vi!" Y ese era el gran problema, que Teyla no había estado allí y no lo había visto, no había estado cuando sus amigos la habían necesitado. Rodney guardó silencio al darse cuenta del poco tacto que había tenido.

"¿Por qué no vamos con Jumper? Podemos usar el sistema de camuflaje y entrar en el planeta sin ser detectados." Teyla se dio la vuelta, orgullosa de la idea que había tenido. "Se lo diré a Lorne, estoy segura que estará más que dispuesto a ayudarnos."

"Tu no vas a ir." Teyla se dio la vuelta al escuchar la rotundidad con la que había sonado su amigo. "Por el mismo motivo que el coronel Sheppard te dijo que te quedaras aquí, estás embarazada y esto se puede poder muy feo, igual que la primera vez que fuimos al planeta. Iremos Lorne y yo, cogeremos a un pequeño grupo más de soldados y sacaremos de allí a Ronon y a los demás, te lo prometo."

Teyla sonrió, pese a sentir que de nuevo, les había fallado. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, había elegido hacía meses ser madre y eso conllevaba cambiar parte de su vida y renunciar a ciertas misiones suicidas. Al menos, con Rodney y Lorne en ese Jumper, sabía que harían lo que estuviera en su mano para sacarlos de allí sanos y salvos.


	7. Chapter 7

El plan no le convencía a Jennifer. Pese a no ser una guerrera y nunca haberse imaginado en una situación similar, la forma en al que Ronon le había expuesto la forma de salvar al coronel no le parecía muy acertada, más bien bastante suicida.

"No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro mientras yo saco de allí al coronel. Si te pasa algo ¿Qué? ¿Cómo salgo luego del planeta si el coronel está herido todos esos Wraith deciden perseguirnos? No soy una persona de acción como tu."

Ronon la abrazó, era la primera vez que lo hacía, tratándose de alguien como el guerrero, alguien que no expresaba sus sentimientos tan a la ligera, alguien que intentaba protegerse a si mismo para que nunca le hicieran daño después de todo lo que había sufrido; aquella chica, que parecía tan frágil, pero que tan fuerte y valiente se había demostrado delante de él, le hacía sentir diferente, espontáneo, frente al resto del mundo.

"¿Y eso a qué ha venido, no lo habrás hecho para que me calle y deje de darte la lata?" Ronon no contestó, tan sólo una pequeña sonrisa y un amago de absoluta sinceridad se intuyó en sus ojos negros, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "No vas a cambiar de planes por mucho que le vea lagunas a tu idea ¿verdad?"

"Todo saldrá bien; pero ahora estamos solos. Has visto tan bien como yo, como tienen al coronel, si no hacemos algo pronto, seguramente lo matarán. Quieren que lo veamos, saben que estamos aquí, pero no cuantos somos. Es nuestra única oportunidad."

"Pero la ayuda está en camino, la gente de Atlantis, sabe que estamos aquí, los que estuvieron en el primer ataque y escaparon, saben que seguimos aquí atrapados, McKay no nos dejará tirados."

"Lo se muy bien, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder más tiempo."

"¿Entonces estás completamente seguro?"

"Ahora mis se dos cosas. Que te quiero y que tenemos que ayudar al coronel cueste lo que cueste."

Habían pasado la mayor parte del día agazapados tras aquellas grandes rocas próximas al pueblo, lo suficiente como para ver al coronel allí colgado. Ronon tenía razón, los wraith quería que lo vieran, querían hacerles salir de su escondite para salvar a un miembro de su equipo.

Pero consiguieron esperarse, por mucho que sus sentimientos le pidieran salir durante el día y hacer todo lo posible para rescatar al coronel, consiguieron esperarse y dejar que la noche cayera sobre la aldea.

"Espera a que de la vuelta al pueblo y una vez que oigas un disparo, sal corriendo sin que te vean. Con un poco de suerte estarán aturdidos por mi y no se preocuparán de Sheppard." La noche comenzaba a ser fría por lo que Jennifer se acurrucó contra le cuerpo de del guerrero, aunque no estaba del todo segura si el tembleque de su cuerpo lo producía sólo el frío y también el miedo a fracasar y ser descubiertos. "Lo harás bien."

La besó con ternura, como si tocara algo tan frágil que al primer contacto pudiera romperse, después la abrazó durante largo rato, hasta que la oscuridad, apenas les permitió ver el rostro del otro.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Ronon ya no estaba entre los brazos de la doctora, se había levantado y se había escabullido entre los árboles del bosque. Jennifer se quedó mirando fijamente hacía allí, con la esperanza de poder verlo una vez más antes de escuchar el disparo que él le había dicho.

Pero no fue posible, desde la otra punta de la aldea, escuchó el disparo del arma de Ronon. Después se formó un revuelo y tal y como el guerrero le había dicho, los hombres de la aldea fueron hacia allí, dejando sólo al coronel.

Jennifer echó a correr, sin mirar si alguien le seguía, si alguien se le ponía en el camino, tan sólo corrió hacia el coronel y en cuanto estuvo junto a él comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que lo mantenían sujeto.

Le costó unos minutos, los más largos de su vida, pues sabía que contra más tiempo tardara, más posibilidades tenía de que los encontraran y le ocurriera a ella lo mismo que le estaban haciendo al coronel.

Como siempre había dicho ella, no estaba preparada para la guerra, no le gustaba ver las noticias cuando estaba en La Tierra y oír hablar de todos esos enfrentamientos armados en los que moría gente de formas tan horribles.

Durante toda su vida, había supuesto que ese había sido el motivo de estudiar medicina o de estar ahora en la expedición de Atlantis, ayudar a la gente que estaba en medio de un conflicto bélico y que les ocurrían cosas tan terribles como al coronel Sheppard ahora.

Debido a su pequeño tamaño, con relación al coronel, cuando hubo conseguido soltarle, John cayó sobre ella aunque consiguió evitarle el mayor de los golpes, frenando la caída.

El coronel murmuró algo que la doctora no pudo comprender y entonces abrió los ojos. No recordaba cuando tiempo había pasado allí ya. Después de los primeros golpes recibidos y haber quedado inconsciente varias veces, había perdido la noción del tiempo y toda la esperanza que alguien le rescatara.

"Vaya, entonces debo estar en el cielo y mi ángel de la guarda es idéntico a Jennifer Keller, eso si que ha sido una sorpresa."

"Shhhh, no hables, nos van descubrir." Le contestó ella en voz baja. "¿Crees que puedes andar? Deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes, antes de que se den cuenta que estamos sólos."

"No me digas que formas parte del equipo de rescate, yo más bien esperaba a alguien como Ronon o Lorne. Espero que no te molestes." Continuó hablando el coronel como si estuviera delirando, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comprobaba que tenía el control sobre sus piernas.

"No pasa nada, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco estos últimos días, ya te lo explicaré cuando hallamos salido de aquí."

"Creo que va a haber un pequeño cambio de planes, por que de momento nadie va a salir de aquí." Los dos se volvieron hacia la voz, aunque no les hubiera hecho falta para reconocer en ella a un wraith.

La criatura les sonrió con maldad. Era tremadamente alto, como la mayoría de los seres de su especie y su aspecto igual de terrorífico, pero después de haber estado a punto de morir a manos de uno de ellos y seguir viva para contarlo, Jennifer ya nos les temía de la misma forma.

"Tu amigo ha tenido una buena idea para rescatar a vuestro amigo, es una lástima que yo haya pensado lo mismo que él y lo haya previsto con antelación."

"¿Dónde está Ronon? ¿Qué has hecho con él?" La criatura comenzó a reír e hizo que ella se sintiera la criatura más pequeña e indefensa del mundo. "Ten por seguro que te mataré si le has hecho algo."

"Muy valiente por tu parte, defender así a tu _compañero_, pero no te servirá de nada cuando acabe con vosotros ahora que se que estáis completamente solos en el planeta."

John miraba la escena sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Aquella no parecía la doctora Jennifer Keller que él conocía, aquella que solía temer lo que pudiera ocurrir al otro lado de la puerta.

Aunque lo que realmente le sorprendía era verla tan protectora con Ronon, sabía que eran amigos, como la mayoría de la gente en Atlantis, pero no tanto como para parecer, lo que el coronel no se podía creer, Jennifer parecía comportarse como si fuera la novia de Ronon. Si eso era cierto, entonces las cosas si que habían cambiado mucho desde que él había desaparecido.

- o -

"Rodney ¿estás seguro de ello? No puedo arriesgarme a perder más gente en esta misión de rescate." Preguntó Carter, preocupada.

La sala de reuniones de la cuidad estaba llena de gente, aunque todos escuchaban con atención el relato de Lorne y McKay, contando una vez más lo que había ocurrido y lo que podían hacer para rescatar a sus amigos.

Desde una de las esquinas, Teyla escuchaba en silencio, por mucho que quisiera formar parte de ese nuevo equipo de rescate, seguía estando embarazada, demasiado para hacer algo así y estaba segura que John no estaría nada contento de verla arriesgar su vida y la del bebé de esa forma.

"Sam, se que estás preocupado por la gente de la cuidad, pero estamos hablando de Sheppard, de Ronon y Jennifer, ellos harían lo mismo estando en nuestro lugar y lo sabes muy bien."

"Si, Rodney lo se, pero también se lo que pasó la última vez que fuisteis a ese planeta. Tres soldados y un científico murieron, además de la desaparición del coronel y de Ronon y la doctora Keller, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez."

"Tenemos que arriesgarnos, por ellos." Dijo Lorne. El mayor Lorne quería ser el primero en cruzar esa puerta para rescatar a sus compañeros, Sheppard, le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, Ronon también lo había hecho y no iba a dejarlos tirados ahora. "Mi equipo está preparado y Rodney a reclutado a otro, podemos salir en cuanto nos de la aprobación."

"¿Estáis realmente seguros?" Los dos asintieron. Ya no había nada más que decir, todos estaban seguros de lo que debían hacer, sus amigos eran su prioridad y haría todo lo posible para ayudarles.


	8. Chapter 8

El jumper cruzó a gran velocidad la puerta. En el interior, todo el mundo estaba en silencio, preocupado, tenso. Lorne y Mckay había preparado la mejor estrategia para llegar al planeta sin ser descubiertos, encontrar a sus amigos y sacarlos de allí sanos y salvos; pero todavía temían haber llegado demasiado tarde y que les hubiera ocurrido algo terrible.

Bajo ellos apareció el planeta. Rápidamente entraron en la orbita y bajaron hasta un lugar alejando del pueblo, donde los wraith nos los vieran. "Coronel Sheppard, Ronon, estamos en el planeta, si pueden oírme respondan por favor." Dijo Lorne con la esperanzas casi agotada ya, que Sheppard y los demás estuvieran ocultos y pudieran contestarles.

- o -

Cuando toda aquella locura había comenzado, Lorne estaba junto a Sheppard, le escuchaba dar órdenes bajo los disparos de las tropas wraith. Los disparos apenas le dejaban concentrarse en lo que debían hacer, pero el coronel parecía tranquilo, todo lo que podía estar en esa situación.

"Replegaos, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes." Lorne se refugió tras un gran roca, allí nadie le disparaba, los wraith parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Miró a su alrededor. Vario de los soldados habían muerto, además de un científico que ni siquiera sabía como se llama. También voy a Mckay, refugiado tras otra gran piedra, estaba hablando con alguien; al otro lado estaba Ronon, que corría hacia el otro extremo hacía un precipicio.

Entonces lo vio, al fondo estaba Jennifer Keller, no sabía lo que hacía allí sola pero un guerrero wraith iba a por ella. Estaba asustada y retrocedía hacia el borde. Lorne pensó que se caería, pero Ronon llegó en el último momento. Pero algo había ido mal, los movientos del suelo comenzaron, nadie sabía de donde venían, pero los soldados wraith parecían no inmutarse, ellos lo sabían.

Volvió a mirar al precipicio, pero allí ya no había nadie, Ronon y Keller habían desaparecido. Se volvió hacia donde estaba el coronel, lo vio en el suelo, inconsciente, Lorne se levantó con rapidez, tenía que sacarlo de allí, no podía perderlo también.

Tres guerreros wraith caminaron lentamente hacia él, con sus armas apuntándole. Lorne volvió a agacharse, maldiciendo por no poder hacer nada. Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta cuando Mckay le tocó el hombro.

"Tenemos que irnos, lo ha dicho Sheppard, si nos quedamos aquí nos cazarán como conejos." En silencio, Lorne, le señaló al coronel.

"No podemos dejarlo aquí, ¿y que pasa con Ronon y Keller? Nunca dejamos a los nuestros." Lorne no iba a decir que estuviera asustado, que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad, viendo en su mente la imagen de sus amigos en peligro y él completamente inútil, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarles.

"Lo se mayor, pero eres el militar de mayor rango. Tienes que dar las órdenes necesarias para volver a casa, replegarnos y volver cuando estemos preparados a por los nuestros."

Sentado ahora a los mandos del jumper, Lorne intentó apartar de su cabeza aquellos terribles momentos, ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendar, lo que él consideraba un terrible error.

"Mayor, el pueblo está a media hora de camino. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que nos descubran." Lorne se volvió hacia Mckay. El hombre también estaba preocupado. No había dicho nada en todo el viaje, concentrado en su pequeño ordenador de mano.

"Coronel…" Pero se cayó al ver moverse unas ramas cercanas. Nada más entrar en le planeta, había puesto en marcha la invisibilidad de la nave, por lo que estaba seguro que ningún enemigo podría haberlos descubierto.

Pero alguien se acercaba directamente hacia ellos, alguien parecía saber su paradero. Todos los miembros de la expedición sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para disparar. Las ramas de los arbustos dejaron de moverse. Debía haberse tratado de un animal sin más.

"Bien, muchachos, ya sabéis, esto tiene que ser rápido, salimos, buscamos a los nuestros y nos marchamos. Si nos enfrentamos a ellos al final serán demasiados como la última vez."

"Oh, oh." Todos se volvieron hacia Mckay. "Mayor, creo que ya se que fueron los temblores de tierra de la otra vez y puede ser un gran problema."

Rodney le mostró la pantalla del ordenador al mayor. Ante tenía los planos de una nave colmena wraith que parecía estar en ese mismo planeta y junto a ella otra. "¿Cómo es posible que haya dos colmenas aquí?"

"Creo que nos hemos entrometido en algún tipo de convención wraith o algo así, por eso hay tantos soldados por ahí. Mayor, tenemos que irnos en cuanto podamos. Si uno sólo de esos soldados nos descubre, sus compañeros vendrán en seguida a por nosotros."

Antes que Rodney terminara de hablar, Lorne ya se había levantado hacia la puerta del Jumper y sus hombres le siguieron. Al salir de la nave, un ruido llamó su atención a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta apuntando con su arma, pero para su sorpresa, allí se encontró con Ronon."

"Por dios Ronon, que susto me has dado." Ronon casi paso de largo del mayor. "No hace falta que nos des las gracias por haber venido." El guerrero se dio la vuelta con brusquedad hacia el mayor y este sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

"¿Las gracias por qué? En marcha, tenemos que volver al pueblo, Jennifer y Sheppard nos necesitan." El volvió a poner en marcha, seguido de cerca por todos los soldaos que acababan de llegar.

Lorne y Mckay tomaron la delantera y se pusieron a su altura, pero el guerrero no les prestó atención. "Ronon, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están el coronel y la doctora Keller?"

"No hay tiempo para eso ahora, seguid caminando y no hagáis ruido." Desde luego no iban a conseguir sacarle mucha información, pero ambos sabían que Ronon estaba visiblemente preocupado.

"Ronon, para hacer esto, tendrás que decirnos como están las cosas, necesitamos un plan." Lorne se puso delante del guerrero y se detuvo en seco. Ronon se lo quedó mirando, pero siguió andado hacia él.

"Apártese de en medio mayor, no tengo tiempo que perder." Pero Lorne no se movió. De repente, Ronon lo sujetó con fuerza y lo zarandeó para quitarlo de delante. Al no habérselo esperado, Lorne estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

"Ronon por el amor de dios ¿Qué narices te pasa? Somos tus amigos, hemos venido a ayudaros." Rodney intentó separar al guerrero, pero hasta que este no lo hizo por su cuenta, no consiguió nada.

"Lo siento, ha sido un día horrible. Creí que podría hacer esto yo, pero las cosas no han salido como esperaba." Les contó lo que había ocurrido hasta que habían encontrado a Sheppard y el plan que había ideado para salvarlo.

Con lo que no había contado era con el gran número de wraith que había alrededor del pueblo y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya le había dado la señal a Jennifer para que saliera del escondite a por el coronel.

Gracias a su experiencia combatiendo a los wraith, Ronon supo como esconderse y apartarse de ellos. Rodeó el pueblo, buscando a la doctora, por si podía evitar que llevara a cabo su parte del plan, pero tal y como había pensado ya era demasiado tarde.

"Sheppard seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo habíamos visto la primera vez, pero ya no estaba colgado, lo tenían atado al suelo y dos wraith lo estaban vigilando. Menudos cobardes, John estaba inconsciente y no tenía muy buen aspecto, esos desgraciados no se han estado portando muy bien con él.

"Al principio no vi a Jennifer por ningún lado y me asusté." Lorne y Mckay se miraron, no recordaban haber escuchado a Ronon haber usado nunca esa palabra, Ronon nunca se asustaba. "Pero lo que vi después, fue peor. Dos wraith la llevaban a rastras, algo le habían hecho que no podía caminar. La tiraron al suelo y por un momento me dieron ganas de ir a por ella.

"Un wraith de mayor graduación se acercó a ella, le dijo algo sonriendo y la volvió a tirar al suelo, pero los dos primeros soldados le ataron las muñecas y la colocaron donde había estado el coronel antes."

Ronon apartó la vista, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la doctora allí colgada. El wraith quería que el guerrero lo viera, que saliera de su escondite y cazarlo a él también, si quería ayudar a sus amigos, tenía que permanecer oculto.

"Podríais haber decidido venir un poco antes. Pero ya da igual, vamos seguidme, se como hacer esto."

"Espera un momento, dinos algo ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Jennifer, que ha pasado durante estos días aquí?"

Ronon se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Lorne. "¿A que viene esa pregunta?"

"Te conocemos muy bien Ronon y cuando has hablado de la doctora, ha sido como si… tu tono de voz… estás implicado sentimentalmente en esto, por eso me has atacado antes ¿verdad?"

Por un momento Lorne temió que su amigo volviera a ir a por él, pero no lo hizo, se quedó donde estaba y no respondió. "¿Tu y Jennifer? Eso si que no me lo esperaba, seguro que a ella le gusta eso del guerrero…" Lorne y Ronon se volvieron hacia Mckay y el científico se cayó.

"¿Algo más que queráis saber? Entonces vamos, en marcha." Ronon no quería no pensar lo que podrían haberles hecho los wraith a Sheppard y Jennifer desde que él se había ido, pero un buen número de horribles pensamientos cruzó su mente.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando los disparos comenzaron a sonar en el pueblo, Jennifer se despertó de golpe. Había pasado todo el día curando las heridas del coronel Sheppard, después de que los encerraran en ese establo, frío y húmedo. No era el mejor lograr para tratar las heridas de nadie, pero al menos allí los wraith los habían dejado tranquilos.

"Pronto volveré a por vosotros, cuando me haya ocupado de otros asuntos. Vuestros amigos no tardarán en llegar, conozco bien a los humanos y sois predecibles. Quiero que estén presentes cuando os mate."

Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Atlantis y los días que había pasado perdida en aquel planeta con Ronon, la doctora había aprendido a luchar contra su miedo, a hacerse alguien más fuerte y estar preparada para las peores situaciones.

Por eso cuando el wraith les dijo aquello, Jennifer consiguió mantenerse serena y tras un pequeño momento de duda, se dispuso a limpiar las heridas del coronel. Este había perdido un par de veces la conciencia desde que estaban allí y ella había tenido que ocuparse de él, pero ahora, después de haber descansado John estaba completamente lucido.

"Has cambiado." Le dijo por fin a la joven doctora cuando el wraith los dejó solos. "Eres muy diferente a al doctora Keller que estuvo con nosotros los primeros días." John protestó ligeramente cuando Jennifer comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus muñecas.

"Sólo intento que no se te infecten las heridas, no tengo ningún tipo de equipo médico o anestesia así que lo siento si duele más de la cuenta, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda."

"No me refiero a eso. Es cierto, has cambiado y creo que se porque, quien tiene la culta de ello." Jennifer dejó de trabajar en sus heridas y levantó la vista con rapidez. "No creas que no me he dado cuenta, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sois muy buenos ocultando lo que sentís."

"¿Tanto se nos nota?" Jennifer se ruborizó, pero la oscuridad del establo, hizo que el coronel no pudiera verlo.

"¿Acaso crees que Ronon se preocupa de todas las heridas que sufre. Antes no se molestaba por nada y ahora con el más mínimo rasguño corre a la enfermería para que se lo mires."

John volvió a protestar cuando Jennifer le palpó las costillas, ya sabía que tendría alguna fracturada, pero eso no le impediría luchar cuando llegara el momento de salir de allí.

"¿Cuánto hace que…? Si no es indiscreción claro." Jennifer se sorprendió de la pregunta. Nunca había sido de las chicas que se juntan con amigas para hablar de "chicos", los años de estudio no se lo habían permitido y más bien, la habían convertido una joven reservada sobre su vida privada.

Sin embargo, Atlantis lo había cambiado todo. Allí, todos eran una gran familia, apenas existían los secretos entre los integrantes de la expedición y cuando los había, guardarlos de los demás era una auténtica odisea.

"Desde que estamos aquí."

"¿Quieres decir que antes no ha pasado nada entre vosotros? Pues si todos creíamos que tu y Ronon, ya estabais juntos desde hace…" Al ver que la expresión de sonrisa en el rostro de la doctora iba en aumento, John dejó de hablar.

"¿Cuánto hace que habláis de nosotros y quienes sois vosotros?"

"Teyla, Rodney, yo; ya sabes. No hablamos de vosotros, nos preocupamos por vosotros que es muy distinto, sois nuestros amigos y no nos gusta veros mal. Ronon no es el mismo desde la cuarenta."

"Lo siento, supongo que tienes razón, sois mi familia y me queréis, perdóname John, creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa por saber que un wraith nos va a devorar cuando tenga hambre. ¿A que te referías con eso de que Ronon no es el mismo? Yo no he notado nada."

"Habla mucho, de ti, sobretodo, cuando entrenamos se despista con mayor frecuencia y no se, es como si fuera otro. Por eso pensamos que ya habría pasado algo entre vosotros o que al menos habríais hablado de esto."

Jennifer se sentó en el suelo frente al coronel. De repente se dio cuenta que no conocía a Ronon, al menos no al Ronon que había llegado a la cuidad, el guerrero fuerte y que apenas hablaba, que parecía no preocuparse por nada.

Ella tan sólo tenía constancia de ese Ronon que la estaba protegiendo desde que habían llegado al planeta, del que la había besado, del que ella se había enamorado hacía días. Era como si no conociera una parte sumamente importante de él.

"No puedo hacer nada más por tus heridas. He frenado la hemorragia de la pierna y he intentado limpiar lo mejor que he podido tus muñecas, en cuanto a las costillas, necesitarías reposo pero eso no es muy probable aquí."

"¿Estás bien? Te has quedado muy seria." Con cuidado por no hacerse daño, John se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La chica apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y finalmente se quedó dormida. No contestó a su pregunta, pero al coronel tampoco le hacía falta.

Así, Jennifer despertó con los disparos. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, John no estaba a su lado y cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que el coronel no estaba por ninguna parte.

En su lugar había uno de los campesinos que había visto por el pueblo, estaba armado con un aturdidor wraith y la miraba con seriedad. "¿Dónde está el coronel?" Le preguntó ella mientras se ponía en pie.

"No te levantes del suelo si no quieres que te dispare." Ahora que lo miraba bien, apenas era un crío, aquella debía ser la primera arma que cogía en las manos y parecía más asustado que ella.

"¿Dónde está el coronel? Vamos dímelo por favor. Es mi amigo y estoy preocupada por él, estaba herido."

El chico dudó un momento, pero al final se decidió a hablar. "Se lo han llevado para enseñárselo a tus amigos, el jefe de los wraith dice que quería divertirse, frente a los tuyos. No se lo que van a hacerle, pero no creo que salga de esta."

Mientras el chico hablaba, Jennifer se fue acercando al chico, tal y como Ronon le había ensañado cuando habían tenido tiempo, en Atlantis. Había aprendido a tener paciencia a no subestimar al enemigo y sobretodo a ir rodeándolo poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Por fin, llegó hasta donde estaba el chico y con un movimiento rápido, cogió el arma. El joven no la soltó, Jennifer no había sido todo lo veloz que le hubiera gustado, pero al menos lo había sorprendido.

Los dos hicieron fuerza, cada uno tirando hacia un lado. Jennifer miró al chico, el miedo se dibujaba en sus ojos a cada segundo y eso lo aprovechó ella. Ronon siempre le había dicho que ocultar el miedo, parecer serena y fuerte le ayudaría a desanimar al contrario y ahora lo estaba consiguiendo, el chico no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y en un momento ella vio su punto débil.

Metió una de los pies entre las piernas del chico y le quitó el equilibrio, consiguiendo que cayera al suelo, soltando el arma. Intentó volver a levantarse, pero Jennifer le apuntó con el arma.

"Si te quedas aquí no te haré daño, sólo quiero encontrar al coronel Sheppard y reunirme con mis amigos. No tienes porque meterte en esta lucha." El chico se quedó en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras le veía salir del establo.

Aunque moverse con sigilo no era su fuerte, Jennifer consiguió llegar hasta el límite del pueblo, mientras los disparos y las explosiones se repetían sin parar a su alrededor.

Tenía miedo, había visto muchas veces las guerras por la televisión y había atendido a muchos de los integrantes de la expedición que volvían heridos después de algún combate con los wraith, pero jamás había visto nada como eso. Jamás como en aquel momento, había deseado que Ronon estuviera a su lado.

Anduvo unos metros por los límites intentando encontrar al coronel Sheppard, pero no lo vio. Temía por su vida. Después de saber lo que eran capaces de hacer wraith con sus víctimas, no quería ni pensar lo que podrían hacer con uno de sus mayores enemigos.

De repente, un sonido sonó a su espalda, entre los árboles cercanos. Aterrada apuntó el arma hacia allí, pero para entonces ya no había nada. Entonces y sin que pudiera llegar a reaccionar, alguien le tapó la boca y tiró de ella hacía atrás.

Se quedó sin respiración un momento, tensa y pensando que el final había llegado, pero quien la había inmovilizado la había arrastrado hasta un pequeño bosque y pudo ver pasar delante de ella una patrulla wraith, quien fuera que la había cogido acababa de salvarle la vida.

Los brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza se alejaron de ella y por fin pudo darse la vuelta. Intentó apuntar con el aturdidor, pero antes de ver de quien se trataba, su misterioso salvador, ocultó entre las sombras de los árboles ya le había quitado el arma.

Entonces vio por fin a Ronon. Incapaz de contener la emoción se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza. El guerrero la levantó en el aire y le devolvió el beso con tanta intensidad que la dejó sin respiración, apretando su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza; necesitaba tocarla, sentirla cerca de él y comprobar que realmente estaba entre sus brazos.

"¿Estás bien, te han hecho algo?"

"Estoy bien tranquilo. Es el coronel el que me preocupa. Creo que el jefe de los wraith se lo ha llevado. No se donde lo tiene, no lo se, he intentado buscarle pero no he dado con él." Estaba nerviosa, no estaba segura de lo que decía ya, por lo que Ronon volvió a besarla para calmarla.

"Me encantan los reencuentros felices chicos, pero creo que deberíamos buscar al coronel." La pareja se separó y se encontró con Lorne y Mckay mirándoles. "Así que por eso te preocupas ahora por tus heridas. Yo que pensaba que habías aprendido algo de mi." Le dijo Rodney.

"Vamos, tienes razón, tenemos que encontrar a Sheppard." Dijo finalmente Ronnon sin hacer caso al comentario del científico.


End file.
